


Squishy [Sans x Reader]

by Gaearnith



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Reader is genderless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 14:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5873650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaearnith/pseuds/Gaearnith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans wonders why humans are so squishy and you are in love with him. </p><p>What will happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to 'Squishy' (haha) A small short story about you and our dear skele-bro Sans! I'm still fairly new to the fandom, so forgive me if I killed Sansy's personality. Oh well, consider this a very strange Sans. Perhaps something good happened to him that made his attitude weird, who knows...
> 
> [EDIT 2K18: lmao okay after two or so years I finally fixed the spacing and some really stupid mistakes. I wanna thank everyone that's left kudos and for the most recent ones too. I don't know how this is still getting attention but I'm glad y'all are still enjoying it. Have a good one!]

Back in Snowdin, everything is covered in a thick, white, fluffy-looking layer of snow. Beneath all that snow are some patches of ice that you'd often skate on when you were sure that it wasn't too cold outside for your human self. Which wasn't all that often. But with the coat Papyrus had let you keep, going outside had been made a lot more fun - and warm.

The trees around town stood tall above you, looking as if they were leaning over to check out the mysterious creature- which was you. It was common to see humans come through, since the entrance was so close to Mt. Ebott. 

Today, sadly, was one of those days where you decided to stay inside with Sans and Papyrus, who had been kind enough to allow you to stay at their home after finding you outside, freezing and shaking like a leaf out in the cold. You had agreed to sleep on the couch, no matter how old and bumpy it was. 

You were still comfortable, and with the two skele-bros, you were more than happy. The company they kept you was more than you could ask for, since they were so fun to be around with.

There was something more that you felt for the older brother, Sans. The short skeleton had somehow taken a hold of your heart, no matter how strange you thought that was. He's a skeleton, and you were a human, that was never going to work.

The thought made you frown, though it wasn't all that visible since half of your [Sk/c] face was buried in one of the many joke books found in the quantum physics book found in another joke book that was found in yet another quantum physics book. You hadn't really read any of the jokes on the pages, since your mind was focused on something - or rather, someone else.

Sans.

The much smaller skeleton was upstairs in his room, doing who knows what in there. You had never really been to his room, or Papyrus'. Their kindness had kept your attention away from personal items and their rooms, not wanting to pry.

When your eyes finally gave up on trying to read the book, you closed it, putting it aside with the other books. You threw your head back, the bright green cushion hugging the back of your head. You sighed through your nose, still not sure if what you were feeling for the skeleton was even real. 

It had been going on for about two weeks, so you still weren't sure. People you knew had said that it needed to last for four months for it to be true love- or even a crush. But was that even true? Could you be sure before four months?

The thought made you groan quietly, as to not disturb that one skeleton upstairs.

Pulling the blankets Papyrus had provided you with to your chest, you stared at Sans' pet rock covered in sprinkles. Beside it, the still-needed-to-be-picked-up-sock with an alarming pile of sticky notes beside it from Papyrus. The sight of the messy corner made you grin.

Sans was too lazy to pick up a sock.

Funny.

You wondered how many lectures he got from his younger brother every day, and how many puns Sans had up his sleeve. The thought made you grin wider, imagining the sight of the two brothers talking with Sans throwing how many jokes/puns in there.

You hadn't noticed Sans walking down the stairs with that grin of his until one of them creaked loudly at the sudden weight. You looked up, staring at the approaching form.

"Hiya, kiddo." He greeted, plopping beside you on the couch. Ignoring his nickname for you (just how many times were you going to have to tell him to stop calling you kid?), you looked around, wondering why Papyrus hadn't appeared yet.

"Where's Papyrus?" You asked, glancing at him. Sans shrugged his shoulders, his grin growing bigger and his eyes twinkling. You gave him a look.

"Working." He paused, shrugging his shoulders again, "As the head of the Royal Guard.." Your expression didn't change, and Sans noticed this.

"Aww, don't give me that look, kid, I already have a ton of work." He whined, though his right eye seemed to glow brighter. You knew exactly what he was going to say.

"A  _skele-ton._ " He winked, making you laugh despite the fact that you had heard the joke before

You shook your head, missing the bright blue blush on his cheeks. By the time you had looked up at him again, the blush had died down, much to Sans's relief.

Suddenly, Sans looked like he had remembered something, "Why'd you look so sad, pal?" He asked, leaning back and looking at you. Immediately, your mind began searching desperately for a good reason - or excuse. You didn't want to tell him that you had been thinking about him, since you knew for a fact that he didn't feel the same way and that it would probably end up killing you from the embarrassment.

You made an 'uhh' sound, glancing around the room in search of something to tell him. When you saw nothing, you stared at the floor for a second before looking at him, feeling a blush steadily rise from your neck to your cheeks and bottom of your ears.

Sans tilted his head to the side, eyebrows - or where they would be, really, raised. His smirk made you even more nervous, which only added to your panic. When he saw that you weren't going to answer, he decided to think for himself.

"...You were thinking about Papyrus's almost edible spaghetti." He tried guessing, watching closely as you shook your head.

 He 'hm-ed', scratching his chin in thought.

"You were thinking about why humans were squishy."

You barked a laugh at his words, giving him a 'seriously?' look with a small grin and an eyebrow raised. When he got closer to you, your smile dropped, and you gulped.

"Hey, [Y/n], I've been wondering something..." He murmured, getting closer to your face. Your eyes darted around the room, leaning back until your back hit the corner of the couch- between the arm rest and the actual back cushion. He had one hand beside your hip.

"Why are humans so squishy, kid?" He murmured, placing his hand on your leg. You wanted to kick him off and run away. Preferably outside, so you could actually cool down; you were pretty sure that your face was redder than Papyrus's scarf.

Suddenly, his grip tightened, and you snickered at the tickling sensation. When Sans moved his hands to your ribs, you made a sound between 'Gah!' and 'Stop!', making his smirk grow into a full smile.

"I don't know what 'Ghop' means, buddy." He sang, still poking your sides with his index fingers. You rolled around, eventually falling on the floor and land on your back with the blankets tangled around your legs. Sans watched as you fell, still giggling and chuckling.

He suddenly got another idea. 

Standing up, he placed his feet beside your hips, one on each side, before he sat down on your belly and continued poking you. You kept laughing and giggling and trying to push him and his hands away before you eventually started crying from the laughter. Above you, Sans watched you struggle with a grin that you would've found creepy if you weren't such great friends.

"Sans," You gasped for air, still trying to catch your breath and wiping tears away, giggling quietly, "Come on, Sans, get off me." Sans scratched his chin again in fake thought, until dropping his hand again.

"'Kay," He nodded his head, getting off you and sitting back on the green couch. From the floor, you stared at him, and so did he.

"I wasn't thinking about me being squishy," You paused, feeling heat rise to your cheeks again but ignoring it, "I-I was.. uh.. I was thinking about.. uh..." You bit your lip, your toes curling up and your blush back to make you even more nervous.

When you couldn't take it anymore, you shook your head and sat up, grabbing the pillow that Papyrus had also given you and throwing it at him. He caught it easily, somewhat surprised at your action. 

"I was thinking about you!" You said, far too quickly for him to understand you properly.

"What?" 

You groaned, closing your eyes and shaking your head again.

"You, you bonehead!" You shouted, before slowly realizing what you had done. Your eyes slowly widened, and you stood up, gazing into Sans's eyes with your own nervous [E/c] ones. You took a step back, before blinking at him. 

Was he blushing?

"So..." He said in actual thought, before chuckling lowly, "I have been reading the signs right..." Finally, he stood, before raising his hands."Hey [Y/n], you never did really explain to me... Why are human squishy?" When you finally processed what his words meant, you took another step back, still not 100% sure what 'signs' he was talking about. You spun around, running as quickly as your wobbly legs from sitting down could take you. When you looked behind you, you saw Sans's hand had started glowing blue, before your feet stopped touching the floor and you were back in front of him.

Your terrified eyes looked into his, your body curled up, waiting for his next move. His smile made you want to slap him for torturing you like this. Suddenly, you were looking at him upside down, before you felt something _cold_ and bony on your lips.

Sans was actually kissing you. And it felt weird, but strangely awesome at the exact same time. 

He was- 

"What?" You asked in disbelief when he pulled back, your eyes not really focused on him but the wall behind him. He grinned at your words, happy that he had surprised you. 

"So? Answer my question, [Y/n]." His eyes seemed to glow brighter and get darker at the same time, an evil and mischievous look upon them and a sly grin etching its way back onto his face.

 

**_"SANS NO!"_ **

 

 

_\--------------Extended Ending--------------_

 

"[Y/N]!"

"Yes, Papyrus?" You turned your head, looking at the much taller skeleton, "What is it?"

"IS THAT A BITE MARK ON YOUR SHOULDER?"

 You gulped, pulling the baggy sweater you had decided to wear to hide any evidence of previous events up and over your shoulder.

 "Uh... no?"

"OH? THEN WHAT IS IT?"

Just then, Sans entered the kitchen.

 "OH, HELLO BROTHER!"

"Sup, bro." He nodded his head, before his eyes met yours and that lazy grin on his face grew bigger, a mischievous glint in those two small dots.

 "WHAT HAPPENED TO [Y/N]'S SHOULDER?"

At Papyrus' question, Sans' grin dropped ever so slightly, before growing again.

"I think it was that dog under the sink, Papy."

 At his answer, Papyrus gasped, before storming off and shouting about how he was going to go catch that canine.

 

)[]( The End )[](

 

 


	2. "those are real stars, huh?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You, Sans, and Papyrus decide to go to the top of Mt. Ebott at night to see the stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh... well... I guess this is some time after the 'Squishy' thing. I just wanted to write something to say thank you for almost 100 kudos. I know I've said thank you a lot, but seriously, this is insane. The fact that almost 100 people like something that I wrote for fun is really just- it really makes me happy! I hope you enjoy this... chapter, I guess, and that you will comment what you think! Apologies if Sans is OOC. I'm still... well.... a noob at writing with characters that aren't really my own or you since I get to decide what you are going to do next... Hah...
> 
> Thank you!
> 
> [Comments are seriously appreciated :)]
> 
> [ALSO sorry for any mistakes! It's quite late here! ....the perfect time to write a oneshot about stars ;U;]

"COME ON SANS!" Papyrus shouted, pointing a finger at his older brother. You whipped your head around to look back, the movement making your neck pop loudly and your hair slapping you in the face before settling on top of your shoulders again. You held onto the straps on your bag, jumping when you heard Papyrus  ~~yell~~ speak again.

 

"AT THIS RATE, WE WON'T BE ABLE TO SEE THEM, SANS! PLEASE DO HURRY." Papyrus' tone lost its irritation at the end of his sentence, almost sounding like he was pleading. Sans held his hand up.

 

"there's still plenty of time, bro." He paused, before winking. "i guess i'm just not as agile as you." Papyrus seemed to lighten up at the compliment.. of sorts. He stroke a confident pose, his scarf flying behind him out of nowhere, looking like some sort of comic book hero. A very hyper, happy, and innocent one, at that. You snickered when Papyrus let out a series of 'NYEH HE HE's.

 

"I GUESS ALL THAT TRAINING WITH UNDYNE  _IS_  PAYING OFF!" Your snickering stopped, and you looked down, a sad smile on your face. Oh Undyne. You wish she could've come, but she had a date with Alphys and they had planned it for a while, since Alphys was always so busy. You thought of Toriel, and Frisk, and Mettaton. Toriel was helping Frisk with schoolwork and was too busy as the principal of the new and very much succesful school of monsters and humans, while Mettaton was touring the world, impressing others, both monster and human, with is skills and shows. Not that Sans would even want the bot here anyways. It unnerved him to have Mettaton around since he was always all over you. Giving you compliments and what not.

 

"Come on you guys, we're almost there." You called, dragging the word 'almost' to convince them. You weren't lying, though. The spot you chose to view the stars, for the first time with these two, too, was actually pretty nice and not crowded by the endless trees surrounding the mountain. It was some sort of clearing, also pretty close to the entrance of the underground, but the skele-bros didn't really need to know that as of now. The two of them, after waiting for Sans to catch up, followed you as you continued to make your way up the mountain. 

 

After 5 minutes of climbing the mountain, you stumbled across the clearing, which made a smile play at your lips. 

 

"Here we are," You sighed, holding your arms out as if you were showing them your brand new home, before pushing a bush aside and letting the pass. Papyrus thanked you.

 

"welp, let's get settled then." Sans declared, suprisingly loud for being a quiet guy. You nodded excitedly, gazing up at the sky with a gentle look. You couldn't wait to show them what it was like to live on the surface, and to show them real stars. Unzipping your bag, you emptied it of its contents, watching your typical red and white checkered blanket fall out and spreading it out on the soft looking grass. Sitting on it, you patted the spot next to you, laughing when Papyrus ran over like an excited puppy. Sans' grin grew bigger at Papyrus' excitement, and he sat himself on your right side, leaning his head on your shoulder and (somehow) closing his eyes.

 

Taking a deep breath, you wrapped your arms around him, closing your own eyes as you leaned your head on his. Papyrus was too busy scanning the sky for any white dots. 

 

You played with the fur on Sans' jacket, rubbing soothing circles on his back. You could already feel yourself falling asleep, but wanting to see the skele-bros' reaction, forced your eyes open. Suddenly, a sharp gasp broke the silence, and you sat upright, your arms still wrapped around the smaller skeleton.

 

"ARE THOSE...?" Papyrus pointed at the small dot on the sky, and you followed his finger. Yep. That was a star for sure. 

 

"Yes, Papyrus, those are stars..." You said, breathless. They looked even more beautiful up here. The sky had no dark patches of clouds, making the stars more visible and shinier. 

 

You shook Sans awake.

 

"Look, Sans," You pointed at the star, "It's a star..." You were whispering for some reason, maybe because the skeleton in your arms had just woken up. He blinked (you still didn't know how the did that) a couple times, before sitting up slowly, his eyes shining and full of wonder. He held your hand loosely in his, and you couldn't help but smile at how full of curiousity he could be sometimes. He was like a child, ready to explore a whole new world. Which was kind of true.

 

"so...those are real stars, huh?" He asked quietly, sparing Papyrus an excited glance, "they're pretty cool..." Your smile couldn't have been any bigger.

 

"Yep. And you see that one?" You took his hand in yours, using his pointer finger to point at the small white dot, "That one is called Mintaka, one of the stars that form Orion's Belt." He glanced at you, urging you to continue.

 

"It is named after a Greek hunter, but it is anything but stealthy, as a hunter should be, since it's a constellation that is really easy to find. Orion proclaimed himself to be the greatest hunter in the world, much to the dismay of Hera, the wife of Zeus. She had a scorpion kill him, and was put into the sky as a constellation by Zeus. Or so I've heard. Different people hear different stories, after all." You grinned, and Sans grinned back, swiveling his head around to look back up at the belt of stars.

 

Papyrus, who was also listening to your story, 'oooh'd excitedly, propping his head on his elbows. "HOW DO YOU KNOW SO MUCH ABOUT THESE 'STARS', HUMAN? THERE ARE SO MANY." He asked, and you scratched the back of your head, laughing nervously.

 

"I like astronomy... I guess." Papyrus nyeh heh heh'd again, nodding his head in approval.

 

"I VERY MUCH LIKE THIS... ASTRONOMY, HUMAN. DO TELL ME MORE LATER!" He smiled big, making you smile back.

 

"Will do Pap," You patted his shoulder, before turning to look back at Sans, who had been fairly quiet.

 

"So... Whaddya think, Sans? Do the 'stars' underground look like these ones?" He shook his head slowly, his eyes glued and the dark, starry sky.

 

"not even remotely close, pal. these are so much more beautiful.." You chuckled.

 

"I'm glad you think so. I think we should head home, though, it is late." You checked your watch, seeing it almost 1 AM. Papyrus, who seemed tired, agreed. You stood up, waving your hands and muttering an 'off' to get Sans to stand up and step away from your checkered blanket. You smiled at him, though he didn't see since he was  _still_ looking at the stars. Not that you minded, you  _did_ bring him all the way up the mountain for him to see this. Better to let him enjoy it.

 

When you were finally done putting your stuff away, you walked out of the clearing with Papyrus tagging along until you noticed Sans, who hadn't moved from his spot. 

 

"You coming, Vertebae?" You called out to him, seeing him nod slowly before sauntering over to you with a dreamy look in his eyes. You wrapped your arm around his shoulder. 

 

While walking back, you couldn't help but notice how quiet Sans had been through the entire thing. You opened your mouth, but just as you were about to ask, he spoke quietly.

 

"can we come here more often?" You blinked, taken by surprise by his question, before a grin slowly made its way onto your lips.

 

"Of course, Sans, anytime you want. Maybe we should bring Alphys and Undyne and- oh! And Toriel and Frisk too! I'm sure they'd want to see the stars! And Asgore!" You were starting to act like an excited child, making Sans grin wide.

 

**_"yeah... that'd be nice."_ **

 

 

 

**)[]( The End )[](**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Send me your comments! Send me your comments!!
> 
> Ç v Ç <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
>  


End file.
